wscottfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrono Trigger series
Chrono Trigger series is a series of mixed media fan art W. Scott Pattullo started in 2015 and ended in 2019. It is based on the old Super Nintendo game Chrono Trigger. There are 60 installments in the series. History What if the classic RPG Chrono Trigger was published in comic book form? Scott thought it would be fun to draw a series of comic covers as if that had happened...covers depicting the events in the game's story. The first one was completed on January 14, 2015. The final one was completed on December 7, 2019. Subject and title The entire series of images depicts cartoony versions of the characters in certain scenes in the video game's story, but designed to look like a comic book cover. Media All the images in the series are mixed media: ink on paper with digital work. Installments in the series ChronoTrigger01.png|''Chrono Trigger 1'' "The epic adventure begins..." ChronoTrigger02.png|''Chrono Trigger 2'' "The Telepod incident" ChronoTrigger03.png|''Chrono Trigger 3'' "600 A.D." ChronoTrigger04.png|''Chrono Trigger 4'' "Erased from existence" ChronoTrigger05.png|''Chrono Trigger 5'' "Meet Frog" ChronoTrigger06.png|''Chrono Trigger 6'' "Reverts to Yakra!" ChronoTrigger07.png|''Chrono Trigger 7'' "The Trial of Crono" ChronoTrigger08.png|''Chrono Trigger 8'' "Escape!" ChronoTrigger09.png|''Chrono Trigger 9'' "Dragon Tank" ChronoTrigger10.png|''Chrono Trigger 10'' "People Who Threw Away the Will to Live" ChronoTrigger11.png|''Chrono Trigger 11'' "Arris Dome" ChronoTrigger12.png|''Chrono Trigger 12'' "Johnny the Man" ChronoTrigger13.png|''Chrono Trigger 13'' "XABY" ChronoTrigger14.png|''Chrono Trigger 14'' "vs. R-Series" ChronoTrigger15.png|''Chrono Trigger 15'' "Welcome to the End of Time" ChronoTrigger16.png|''Chrono Trigger 16'' "The Village of Magic" ChronoTrigger17.png|''Chrono Trigger 17'' "Heckran" ChronoTrigger18.png|''Chrono Trigger 18'' "Caught in the Vortex" ChronoTrigger19.png|''Chrono Trigger 19'' "Got 1 Jerky!" ChronoTrigger20.png|''Chrono Trigger 20'' "Zombor!" ChronoTrigger21.png|''Chrono Trigger 21'' "Tata the Hero" ChronoTrigger22.png|''Chrono Trigger 22'' "Masa & Mune" ChronoTrigger23.png|''Chrono Trigger 23'' "Tata & the Frog" ChronoTrigger24.png|''Chrono Trigger 24'' "The Rare Red Rock" ChronoTrigger25.png|''Chrono Trigger 25'' "The Forest Maze" ChronoTrigger26.png|''Chrono Trigger 26'' "Reptite Lair" ChronoTrigger27.png|''Chrono Trigger 27'' "Nizbel" ChronoTrigger28.png|''Chrono Trigger 28'' "The Masamune" ChronoTrigger29.png|''Chrono Trigger 29'' "Magus' Castle" ChronoTrigger30.png|''Chrono Trigger 30'' "Decisive Battle with Magus" ChronoTrigger31.png|''Chrono Trigger 31'' "Forward to the Past" ChronoTrigger32.png|''Chrono Trigger 32'' "Unnatural Selection" ChronoTrigger33.png|''Chrono Trigger 33'' "The Dark Ages" ChronoTrigger34.png|''Chrono Trigger 34'' "The Magic Kingdom" ChronoTrigger35.png|''Chrono Trigger 35'' "Break the Seal" ChronoTrigger36.png|''Chrono Trigger 36'' "Sir Krawlie!" ChronoTrigger37.png|''Chrono Trigger 37'' "The Wings of Time" ChronoTrigger38.png|''Chrono Trigger 38'' "Floating Mountain" ChronoTrigger39.png|''Chrono Trigger 39'' "The Guru on Mt. Woe" ChronoTrigger40.png|''Chrono Trigger 40'' "What Lies Beyond?" ChronoTrigger41.png|''Chrono Trigger 41'' "Lavos Beckons" ChronoTrigger42.png|''Chrono Trigger 42'' "The Ocean Palace" ChronoTrigger43.png|''Chrono Trigger 43'' "The Death of Crono" ChronoTrigger44.png|''Chrono Trigger 44'' "Tidal Wave!" ChronoTrigger45.png|''Chrono Trigger 45'' "The New King" ChronoTrigger46.png|''Chrono Trigger 46'' "Friend or Foe?" ChronoTrigger47.png|''Chrono Trigger 47'' "Chrono Trigger" ChronoTrigger48.png|''Chrono Trigger 48'' "The Hero's Grave" ChronoTrigger49.png|''Chrono Trigger 49'' "The Green Dream" ChronoTrigger50.png|''Chrono Trigger 50'' "A Second Chance" ChronoTrigger51.png|''Chrono Trigger 51'' "Ozzie's Fort" ChronoTrigger52.png|''Chrono Trigger 52'' "Geno Dome" ChronoTrigger53.png|''Chrono Trigger 53'' "The Quest for the Sun Stone" ChronoTrigger54.png|''Chrono Trigger 54'' "The Rainbow Shell" ChronoTrigger55.png|''Chrono Trigger 55'' "The Fated Hour" ChronoTrigger56.png|''Chrono Trigger 56'' "Queen Zeal and the Mammon Machine" ChronoTrigger57.png|''Chrono Trigger 57'' "The Final Battle - Part One: Lavos" ChronoTrigger58.png|''Chrono Trigger 58'' "The Final Battle - Part Two: Inner Lavos" ChronoTrigger59.png|''Chrono Trigger 59'' "The Final Battle - Part Three: Lavos Core" ChronoTrigger60.png|''Chrono Trigger 60'' "To Far Away Times..." See also *''Chrono Trigger'' *List of W. Scott Pattullo's artwork External links *CHRONO TRIGGER | SQUARE ENIX Official Chrono Trigger website Category:2015 artwork Category:2016 artwork Category:2017 artwork Category:2018 artwork Category:2019 artwork Category:Chrono Trigger series Category:Digital artwork Category:Drawings Category:Mixed media artwork Category:Nintendo fan art Category:Series and Projects